After Darkness Comes The Light
by Michu-92
Summary: Eren had a normal life, living in a nice house with a everyday life, with friends, school and his mom and dad, to one day, everything turns 180 . The story is about sorrow/pain/sadness/love/abuse but what happen when Eren meets a man who pulls him out of the darkness?. LevixEren and others maybe later on. The picture is not my own.
1. Chapter 1

_**After Darkness Comes the Light**_

Prolog: Eren had a normal life, living in a nice house with a everyday life, with friends, school and his mom and dad, to one day, everything turns 180°. The story is about sorrow/pain/sadness/love/abuse but what happen when Eren meets a man who pulls him out of the darkness?.

Eren had always loved his life, to that fate full day it all became nothing but a grim reminder of what he ones had.

Eren was laying in bed, having the same nightmare he had many nights before, which made him turn and whimper in his sleep.  
"Mom, why do we have, to go?" Eren said in a annoyed tone, looking at the window where he could see his breath forming from the cold wind outside.

It was late in november. Eren didn't mind november at all, but today it was storming outside, the loud thunder could easily be heard from inside of the car, the wind blowed heavy and it was hard to even see the road for all the rain.

"Yes we do darling, it is after all grandpa's 60's birthday" his mom said with a smile, before she flinched as a loud thunder rumbled.  
She looked slightly scared, over at her husband who was drving the car.  
"Honey, do you think it was a good idea to go after they said it was gonna storm?" her face morphed into a worry look.

Her husband smiled and turned his head to her. "Just relax sweetheart we will make it if we just be careful" as his dad turned his attention back to the road, a lightning blinded the view and that was when everything, did go wrong.  
A loud crash could be heared as a tree landed with such a force on the hood of the car that the car flipped off the road and landed into the forest.

Eren felt shooting pain in his right leg as he regain consciousness, he opened his eyes slowly trying to focus, but what he saw still haunted him in nightmares.  
His mom had tried to get to him as the car had flipped off the road which had saved him.  
A long thick piece of tree had pierced through the front window in the middle of the car,  
which had gone through his moms chest into his right leg. His mom covered in blood with her beautiful eyes staring empty at him. The only thing Eren could hear was his own agony screams.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren jumped up into a sitting position on his bed, breathing heavy with sweat and tears in his eyes.

He had done this many times, but he did never get used, to see his mom's empty eyes stare at him. his dad had slipped with minor injuries like himself. In his sorrow, he had turned to alcohol, which leaded to him not showing up for work and getting fired, he begone to beat Eren daily saying it was his fault that his mother died, that if he haven't complained that everything would have been okay, or beaten him saying he was useless and then cry telling him not to leave because he was the only one he had left.

He had only a small group of friends like Annie, Bertholdt, Marco, Mikasa and Armin, there was others yes but they didn't really care enought to talk to Eren more then a chit chat now and then, but he had no one left after his dad got fired, he had to move to another city for a place he had enough money to, a small cheap arpartment in a city called Shiganshina but that was not the only reason he had lost two of his good friend's.

Annie and Bertholdt thought it was good to take Eren partying after his 180° change in personality.  
Before his mom's death Eren had always looked at the world bright and smiling, loving life, talking with his friends, laughing and going on trips with them, but now his eyes ways always emotionless or just cold and he never did smile, if he did it was fake, not all could see it but his near friends could, he glared at everyone who looked at him a little bit to long or stared, he had punched a guy while he was eating because he made a comment about his mom.

What should have been a enjoyeble event turned into Eren becoming so wasted he had gotten them throwed out of the best bar in town, banned because he had throwed his glass at a guy who tried to touch him.  
After his friends had gotten mad and said it was over the line he walked off not caring, not wanting to go home, after that, his two friends turned a blind eye to him not trying anymore, Annie even found out that Eren was gay and told all the people at his school as a pay back, because Marco had told her that he liked Eren when she told Marco that she loved him.

It was 2 years after his mom's dead, before Eren turned very emotionless not caring at all what people said or thought, he closed himself off, faking every emotion, only trying to make it throught his life.

And here he was very early in the morning staring at his clock showing 6.30.  
He had gotten so used to waking up early, so that he could escape before his dad woke up, and today he really needed to look his best since he was going to a part time job interview down town in a little book shop a little off from the school he was gonna go to.

He stretched getting out of the bed with a groan, trying to be as quiet as possible, He fixed himself in the mirror, picking a pair of lose black jeans, a tight black t-shirt with the name "Attack on Titan" on the back in red.  
Today was sunday so Eren didn't need to go to school before tomorrow, which was good so he could get to know the town better.

He looked over at the clock again which now displayed 7:15, he had more then enough time to walk to the book store which was around 25mins away from here.  
He could had taken his bike but since it was still packed in the basement he decided against it, since his dad had the key.

**_-Timeskip-_**

Eren was walking in the park to the city, enjoying the light breeze and the nice smell of grass in the wind.  
It was early may so the weather was nice even with the random rains now and then.

Eren loved the rain even if it had rained when his mother died, it was just a nice feeling when it hitted your face and the clean smell in all words it was refreshing, it was like all your thoughts left with it.

He looked around to get a better look of his surroundings.  
There was only a couple of people in the park, a woman was sitting with what looked like her husband and talked while laughing and smileing at eachother and a boy was sitting and listning to his ipod while relaxing on a bench near a big cherry tree.  
Eren didn't give the people a second look, but he must admit the big cherry tree was beautiful and somewhat relaxing all around him the park was filled with small cherry trees which gave a loveing effect.

Eren felt his heart tighten a little while looking around but pushed it fast aside and kept going towards the city.

It didn't take him long to reach the bookstore.  
It was located on a corner, it looked very beautiful, it was with two big windows on the front and a door on the side, the store was painted black with red elegant old curtains on the big windows, it had what looked like a old hanging sing near the door in brown with gold letters saying "The Golden Notebook", it looked old and modern at the same time which made it stand out.

-

Sorry if there is some errors I just wanted to post chapter 2 since the first chapter was more of a little memory.  
Hope you liked it, ne! 3 feel free to leave what you like and thoughts about it, would love to hear if people want more this is after all my first story :)


	3. Chapter 3

Eren looked throught the window as he stood outside.

Inside he could see a young man reading a black small book. He had short, straight black hair, flawless pale skin. His gray eyes was focused on the page he was reading moving slowly from side to side while having a bored expression.

_He looks handsome... _Eren thought while moving to grab the door handle.  
He froze in place as the man was no longer reading the book but was right infront of the door looking throught the small window right into Eren's eyes, without breaking eye contact.  
_His eyes are so... beautiful, but so... intimidating. _Eren was brought out of his frozen state when a slightly annoyed voice said "oi brat, are you listening?".  
Eren came back to reality and took a quick look at the man, he was around a head shorter then himself.  
"Im sorry, I kind of spaced out" Eren said while feeling his cheeks heat up, he tried to cover it by lowering his head, making a forced smile.  
The man still had the same bored expression in place as he crossed his arms casually over his chest. "I said, are you the brat, who wanted to try the student job opening out?"  
"Yes, I am sir" Eren said slightly annoyed by the man calling him brat all the time.  
The man turned his back to Eren before saying. "Why are you standing out there then?".  
Eren didn't know if he had to answer that question, the way the man said it, made it sound sarcastic, he moved inside before the door closed.  
"Oi brat, you got a name, yea?" the man asked not looking a Eren but more on the papers on his front desk.  
"Yes... Eren, Eren Jeager" Eren pushed his slight anger a side, for he really needed this job, he took a good look around, while waiting for a answer, the place was big but not too big for 1-3 people to handle. The floor was dark brown wood with a dark red carpet going in the middle on both sides were black bookcases full of books, vary in all kind of sizes, tickness, color. There was a stair going up to a top level with stair railing all around the edges, the same kind of bookcases was all around the top level, filled aswell.

The man looked Eren up and down with a unreadable expression. Eren felt like he was being stripped with those emotionless eyes, but stayed in place not breaking the eye contact.  
"My name is Levi" the man finally said having a hint of a smile on his lips.

Eren smiled while bowing his head.

"nice to meet you sir, as I said in the call I dont mind if you want me to try out without paying me the first week, I just really want this job".  
Levi looked at Eren's eyes trying to find out why the boy seemed so unnatural, his eyes had no gleam in them and his smiles were just sad or plain out forced.  
Levi pushed it aside, after all he was just another normal student who needed a job never mind if it was packing food or clean up toliets.  
Eren fidget a little getting nervous about the long silence.  
"so, jeager, why would you like to have this job, what is it about this job that you like? Levi said placing himself up against the desk with his arm crossed looking bored at Eren.  
"I have always loved books, sometimes when I read I feel like I can escape reality... and sometimes you need just that.." Eren tilted his head to the side when he felt his heart painfully contract in his chest.

So kawaaaiiii, what do you think? :) - sorry for any errors.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi lifted his eyebrow with a question look.

Eren saw this and nervously took his hand and scratched the back of his head while forcing out a smile trying to look as happy as possible.  
_Damn, I slipped up there... _Eren thought while keeping up pretending that he didn't see Levi's question look.  
Levi felt his curiosity but just "tched" at Eren's nervous pose and handed him a peper seeing Eren didn't like talking about his private life.  
"I give you some days to show what your sorry ass can** do** brat, even if it is just a part time job I want to see it well done!, you understand me?," Levi said with a glare.  
Eren was taken back by the glare but composed himself quick and took the paper with the time and info of the shop.  
"Yes, of course sir I will do my best" he said with a smile there didn't reach his eyes.  
"Okay you can start right away. Clean the bookcases here on the lower level and put them all in alphabetical order, if you don't do it **good, **then you just have to start over all the cleaning things are in the back through that door" Levi said with a strict voice still glaring at Eren, he then turned and left Eren to do what he needed to do.  
Eren looked at Levi's retreating back before he turned to the bookcase near the window.  
_atleast it is better then being home. _Eren thought bitterly before starting to go get the cleaning things in the back.

_-Timeskip-_

Eren had spend 3 hours cleaning the bookcases doing a extra good job at getting them all clean, he had even double checked before putting the books back in alphabetical order, he really didn't want to do it all over again, which Levi had made perfectly clear he would have to.  
As Eren was cleaning his hands and face after he had putted all the cleaning things away Levi was looking if everything was perfect.  
As he made his way back he saw Levi moved his finger over the books and the bookcase looking for dust. Levi turned to Eren with a hint of a smile playing on his lips.  
"Not bad jeager" He said looking Eren in the eyes.  
"thanks sir" Eren said with a slight gleam in his eyes that made Levi's heart flutter a little in his chest.  
Levi coughed into his hand trying to hide his emotions which seemed to be taking a free run today, before he could say anymore the little door bell ringed as a person stepped into the shop.  
It was small boy with beautiful blond hair and big blue eyes.  
Eren took a second look before his eyes opened in shock.  
"Armin?" he said not believeing his own eyes.  
The blond haired boy turned to him with the same shocked look.  
"Oh my god! Eren!" he said before throwing himself at the taller boy.  
"I don't get it! what is the chances of us moving to the same place!, you live here in the city right?," Armin said with a cheerful smile.  
Eren seemed stoic at first but then hugged the boy back saying "yes I live around 25mins away from here, so alittle outside but still.."  
Armin smile widden even more.  
"Oi, Armin so you know the brat?" Levi said stoic making Armin jump alittle.  
"ah, yes! I do heichou, he is a old friend of mine but I had to move and then?" Armin looked Eren as if he was asking a question.  
Eren looked at Levi.  
"ah yea, I kind of lost my phone and... I never..." He looked as if he was panicing a little as Armin and Levi's eyes were waiting for him to finish.  
"ne Armin, why don't we take that up another day? it would be good to catch up" Eren said trying to look cheerful.  
Armin felt his heart tuck when he saw how paniced Eren became over the question he knew something was wrong but he wouldn't push it here, not infront of other people.

-

Ne! So here is another chap sorry if it is short but I think it is better then people waiting :D

sorry on front for any error.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya guys/girls 3 I tried with more room which made it easier to read ne, hope you like! :D

* * *

Armin had walked around the store looking for the next book he wanted to read.  
Not like Armin had many books to pick anymore, he read so many, if he wasn't doing school work or being with friends then he was reading book after book.  
He loved to talk about the things in the books and showing all the things he wished to do one day.

Armin had missed Eren. He hadn't understood why Eren had stopped talking to him after his mother died.  
He understood Eren was heart broken beyond words but why had he cutted him off?...

Levi saw the far away look in Armin's eyes as he looked around his papers.  
It made him curious. What could make Armin - which always was so happy around the store, look so sad and far away.

Eren was walking around putting books on their right places and talking to the people who came into the shop, he even smiled and laughed, talking about different books.  
Levi could tho see the smile and laughs was fake, he didn't blame the people for believing Eren's smiles, they looked real if you didn't pay attention or was not good at reading people.

"Oi, brat. Come here" Levi said in a firm voice looking at Eren who was looking at a small brown book with the writing Poems on it.

Eren went over to Levi with a unreadeble expression.  
"yes sir? anything you wish me to do?"

"No, I just wanted to say that you can go home now, there is not many people anymore and I was gonna meet with someone later" Levi said looking bored at Eren.

"Okay, you are sure there is nothing more I can do? - I really dont mind at all if you wish for me to do anything more, before you need to go" Eren said trying not to sound desperate.

Levi lifted his eyebrow at this looking into Eren's eyes.

Eren scratched the back of his head nervously before heading for the door saying.  
"Ne sorry sir didn't mean it like that! see you tomorrow, - you too Armin" he weaved before leaving out the door.

Levi turned to Armin who was still looking at the door Eren had walked through after he went over to lock the door and hang the closed sign on.

"Armin," Levi said icey. "I need to talk to you, **come**".

Armin felt slightly shaken by the glare but that was Levi after all, sometimes he believed that glaring and being stoic was all the man could be.  
He had known Levi for a year now, so he knew Levi was not as cold as he pretended to be, when you got to know him better but even after a year Levi could still make him shake in his boots.

Armin followed Levi into his privates in the back of the store.  
It was a small kitchen with a dinner table and 4 chairs, for when people needed to take a break.

Armin saw Levi was making water for tea so he sat down and relaxed on one of the chairs while waiting for Levi to tell what he wanted to talk about but he already had a hint.

"You want to talk about Eren?" He asked not able to keep the slight sadness out of his voice.

"Yes, I would like to get to know him better but he don't seem to want to talk about it so what better way then you telling abit" Levi said while putting the tea, sugar and milk on the table.

Armin felt bad but he wanted to help Eren and he knew Levi was not a bad person, he could properly help Eren.

"Eren was not always like this.." Armin said in a sad voice looking down to his tea.

"You mean the forced emotions?" he said raising his eyebrow looking at Armin who was scratching the suerface of the table.

"Yes, it all started when his mother died before that he was always happy, laughing and talking with his friends, then when she died he turned into a different person" Armin said keeping his eyes on the table.

"But you moved here a year ago?" Levi said no emotion in his voice.

"Yes, I talked to him before that trying to help him but after I moved Eren stopped talking to me, I understand he was very heart broken, his mother was his world but I don't think that was everything" Armin said now looking into Levi's eyes with a serious look.

"He seemed angry and sad at first but after 2 years Eren turned very emotionless seeming to not care or close himself off from everyone else. When I tried to call he never picked up but when I texted he answered. When I asked to come over he always told he was not home".

"I just want him to be happy but I just don't know how... he seem to be scared of life" Armin said seriousness turning into sadness.

Levi was glad for his stoic face for right now his heart ached from the look on Armin's face.

_Im gonna make you smile Eren, I wanna see your smile _Levi thought with a smirk playing on his lips. 

* * *

Just tell if there is anything you want, ne! lets see what Levi-kun is planning! kawaaiii 3


	6. Chapter 6

It had started raining after Eren left.

The sky was full of heavy grey clouds, the air thick with mist hanging which made it feel very heavy.  
The rain fell down leaving the air smell fresh and clean, the only sound there could be heard through the park was the rain drops landing softly on the ground leaving puddles on the walking path.  
Eren felt numb as he walked with slow steps towards home listening to "Heart of Stone" by Iko.

He had got the ipod from his mother on his last birthday with her.  
It was the only thing there lighted his day up when the only thing he could think about was the pain and sadness in his heart.  
It made him feel numb instead of the sorrow, it was better then showing others. He didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of his hell.

All truth be told, he didn' wish to go home.  
Sometimes he just wanted to vanish or run away but he couldn't, he had nowhere to go and he felt sorry for his dad.  
He have been there for him before his mother died.

Eren felt the guilt in his heart as the thoughts popped up.  
His mother had saved his life, if he wasn't there she was still here.  
He blamed himself, wishing that he had stayed home or protesting against going out in the storm.

He shake the thought out of his head as he could see the buildings closing in.  
The time had passed by as he was lost in his own world.  
He putted his ipod in his jacket before going to the door.  
The neighborhood was not a good one it was old tall buildings with graffiti on the walls, trash left on the ground, faint smell of piss everywhere and stray cats walking around near the bushes.  
All in all it was a place you didn't want to go into in the middle of the night.

He walked up the flight of stairs to his door with fainted NR 25 on it.  
He slipped silently trought the door and closed it behind him.

He could already hear the loud TV in the living room where his dad always sat to watch whatever crap he decided, mostly football.

Eren tried to sneak pass like he always did but was stopped by a slurred voice.

"So runt, did you get any money for me yet?" his dad said with a heavy voice while getting up from his armchair.

"No, I have to do the trial first, dad, before I get any money, but after I will pay you" Eren said passive.

"you are so god damn useless!, I am the only one who does anything in this god damn life of yours!. You think you can just live here without paying a shit!?, you think your pity 100 a month is enought?!" his father yelled while storming over to Eren who was frozen in place knowing what was coming next.

His dad lashed out with his arm hitting Eren right in his rib case with enough force to knock him into the wall and landing with his head right into the floor, sending a painful shooting feeling into his neck.

"It is all your god damn fault!, that she is gone!" his dad now crying while kicking Eren in the stomach.

Eren could not hear the rest of the rant for the ringing noise in his ears.  
He could feel the numbness taking over as he slowly fainted into his own world.  
Nearly everytime his father beated him, he did this, he knew it was better this way, he told himself that no one could hurt him here.

* * *

Hiya guys and girl sorry if Eren is OOC, he turned out this way as a response to the pain and suffering over the years, so yea there is gonna be a lot of sadness and sorrow but I hope you still like it, I alway wanted to write a story like this :) it is gonna be happier later on but I like to take it slow :D leave your toughts 3 hugs 


	7. Chapter 7

"Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad."

* * *

Eren woke up on the floor he silently went into the bathroom to look at the damage done.

As he looked into the mirror he could see the black spots on his upper arm and his stomach, lucky not to much in his face a broken lip and an eyebrow was to bad.  
His ribs hurt but he could easily tell nothing was broken, only bruised.

He left it to that, going into his room without making a noise.  
Looking over at his clock. He could still sleep 5 hours before he needed to go to his new school.

Eren a woke as his phone alarm went off in his headphones, he always used them so his father would not storm in yelling about the alarm.  
As he stepped out of the bed he could feel his head thumping. He goaned, grabbing his head lightly, trying to ignore the best he could while he made himself ready.

As he got to the park, he breathed in the smell of the grass it took his mind slightly of the pain.  
He looked through his ipod as he walked out of the park not paying any attention to his surrenderings.  
He first did as the person tapped him on his shoulder. He looked down into big blue eyes and the brightly smiling face before taking his earplugs out and made a dull smile.

"Armin, I didn't see you there. Sorry" he said in an emotionless tone while tilting his head to the side while looking at Armin who was laughing lightly at his mild shock.

"no problem Eren. Where are you heading this early?" Armin said still smiling warmly while holding a bag over his shoulders in a relaxing manner.

"Oh I need to go to the school here in the city. It is my first day, so I thought coming early would be a good idea so I don't get late on my first day" Eren said while forcing a smile at Armin as pain shot through his head as he spoke each word.

As Armin saw the slight pain in Eren's eyes he stepped in front of Eren with concern written all over his face.  
Taking a good look at Eren's face.  
He could see the blackness around his eyebrow and his slightly swallowed lip with a rip in the lower part.

"Eren are you okay?, what happen?. What are does bruises?" Armin said hasty his voice full of concern.

"I just fell down the last flight of stairs at home, it is nothing just a slight headache" he said waving his hand in a dismissing manner.

Armin lifted his eyebrow with a question look before stepping aside.  
"You should take better care of yourself. I don't wanna see what Mikasa is gonna say when she see you like this" He said in a low tone.

Eren stopped in his track as Mikasa's name came up.  
"What do you mean when she sees me?" he said in a question voice looking shocked.

"Eeeh, oh yea I didn't tell. Mikasa goes at Shiganshina high too" he said while laughing nervously scratching his neck.

Mikasa was like a sister to him one of the reasons he had tried to leave her out of his life. He didn't want her to get hurt because of him. He knew she would worry or get hurt because of his father. She had always been there for him, even when many wasn't.  
After his mother died she had taken care of him but after the first beating he had kept himself away, afraid she would get hurt.  
After a year she had to move and he haven't talked to her since, letting her go on with her life.

"Eren?, Eren?"

Eren was brought out of his thoughts by Armin's worried voice.

"thats great Armin" he said smiling as good as he could.  
"so you go there too ne?" he said starting to walk towards the school.

"Yes, so I can show you to the head office and your classes after, then you don't get lost on the way" Armin said smiling, chuckleing lightly.

He remembered Eren had gotten lost many times, when they had been on trips together.  
He had gotten so used to it, that he always followed Eren just in case he got lost somewhere. He even got lost when there was a map or signs.  
He always said he knew the way, to he ended up somewhere with the path cut off, Armin had gotten so used to it that he only smiled as Eren had said sorry over and over again with a apologizing plea. They always laughed it off after, not caring.

Armin sighed mentally.

He was gonna see the cheerful Eren again he was gonna make sure of that even if he had to bring up memories from old times.  
Armin had been there, the dark day at the hospital.  
Eren had just been in shock not saying a word as they took his mother off in a bag they packed bodies in.  
He didn't even cry nor scream as they told him that he could not follow. That they needed to make a report of the body and then plans would come later.  
the doctor couldn't keep his sadness out of his voice as he explained to the frozen boy that he couldn't do anything else but Eren reminded silence during the whole thing. Looking like death itself.

Armin hadn't seen Eren cry, not even at his mother's funeral.  
Eren had reminded blank the entire time, only nodding hello and goodbye to people as they left in tears, saying how sorry they were for him.  
He could still see Eren's blank expression, his clouded eyes as he seemed stuck in his own world.

Armin's snapped out of his thoughts as he bumped into Eren looking confused as Eren grabbed his hand preventing him falling on his ass from the impact.

"Eh, Armin you okay?, you seemed lost for a moment.." Eren looked at him as he weakly smiled, nodding as a response.

"Yea sorry I got lost in my train of thoughts. Oh we are here great!" Armin said cheerful trying to push the subject aside.

Eren lifted a eyebrow at Eren's outburst but left it to that as he followed after Armin who smiled brightly at him while walking into the school.

The school was huge for sure, it looked like 3 big buildings one in the middle and two on each side with 8 levels full of windows displaying each class or room in the school.  
The building was a plain cream color with slight brown on the window frames, plants standing here and there in the windows, it looked mordent which was great.

As they walked down the hall way Eren looked around to try and memories things to next time, but half way he was already lost.  
At the moment they was walking down a hall full of lockers with different person's name's on them.  
He looked into the rooms they passed seeing a big music room, a art room.  
He was glad that there was some different things that he could sign of if he decided to.

He stopped as Armin stopped in front of a big door with the name Principal.

Armin pulled the door open they both stepped in.

After talking and Eren getting his school plan and locker key they walked down the hall getting to the class.  
Luckly Armin had two of the same classes as Eren which was english and history. English was the first class.  
Eren felt delighted that he was with Armin in the first class.

People was already walking around the halls talking and getting stuff out of their lockers. Some girls even smiled shyly at Eren, blushing lightly as he passed them.  
He could hear them talking about him. A girl asked what he assumed was her friend;_ Is he a new student? he looks cute. _

He just kept walking beside Armin to they came to his class.  
When they walked Armin showed him a seat there was free. Eren took it.

"Thanks Armin, I would probably have gotten lost without you, this school is huge..." Eren said looking around the class taking in all the detail.

"No problem, it is nice we have two classes together, that way we can talk more" He said with a bright smile sitting down beside Eren. His seat was on Eren's right side on the left side was a seat near the window.

More people came into the class room sitting down smiling and chatting looking over a Eren like he was a new display.  
People whisped and pointed a Eren not a shamed at all.

"please be stettle down. All take your seats." The teacher said smiling.

Eren heard all the girls sigh dreamly and squeal in delight as someone came in.  
_He is so handsome!. so cold and cool. He is dreaming. (girls)_

Eren looked up and looked into the gray eyes passive. He could have bet he saw a smirk playing on the pale face as he walked over silently sitting down next to Eren without saying a word.

Eren couldn't stop himself taking in all of Levi's details as he walked over taking his seat.  
He moved so elegant like he was walking on air, his hair weaving slightly with each step.  
His perfect pale skin standing out from his black clothes, his arm muscles flexing as he sat down with such grace.

Eren was brought out of his trance as the teacher started talking.

"oh! so you must be Eren!, come, come" She said happily smiling brightly at Eren.

Eren looked over at Armin who smiled warmly before he walked over beside the teacher.

"So tell us about yourself Eren" her smile never fainting as she spoke.

Eren looked over the class while speaking in a calm voice

"Hello my name is Eren Jeager, I just moved here around a week ago, I hope you will enjoy my company"

Eren stayed in place looking at all the girls blushing and whispering to their girl friends near them eyeing him. He just gave a weak smile while looking passive at them, even some of the guys checked him out.

"So is there anything you wish to ask Jeager?" the teacher looking around the seated people.

A blond girl raised her hand and the teacher gave her a nod.

"Do you have any hobbies?" she beamed while snickering lightly trying to look cute.

Eren seemed stuck for a moment before answering.

"I...I like to listen to music a lot" Eren thought he sounded stupid since he didn't really have any hobbies. Before he could wait for the teacher, another asked a question.

"Are you single?" a girl asked with a seducing look at Eren hinting of flirting in her voice.

"hush, hush girls," the teacher said unable to hide her smile.

The girls started laughing as the girl who had asked, creeped down into her chair trying to hide the huge blush.

As Eren looked around his eyes stopped at a pair of icy eyes which was unable to hide the anger behind them.  
He swallowed hard before weakly smiling to the class.

* * *

Review please 3 sorry for any errors :))) - oi Levi seem mad about something? *evil smirk* *pokes Levi in the side smiling* (Levi leans in close to Miichu's face making Miichu's face light up like a tomato) (Levi get up smirking leaving Miichu confused behind) Eeeh! *LEVI!*


	8. Chapter 8

The class was long but the teacher made it interesting with some old books about the old, old english.

Eren looked over at Armin, who was busy looking in his own english book about the old english.  
They only had a couple of pages but it was no problem, since the teacher wrote things from her book up on the class board.

The bell ringed, indicating that they had to leave to the next class.

Eren gathered his things in his black shoulder bag but got slightly disrected as Levi walked pass him brushing against his shoulder. Looking over at Levi he got cut in a motionless stare for a few seconds before Levi turned to leave.

Eren said see you to the teacher before leaving saying it was a nice lesson.  
As he got out he saw a girl near Levi blushing madly as she said with a shaky voice.  
"Levi-kun will you go out with me please?" she smiled shy still blushing madly while fumbling with her shirt seeming like she couldn't stand still from the shyness.

"Why do you want me to go out with you?" He asked in a firm voice while looking bored.

"Because you are so handsome and I really like you" the girl smiled but it fast got taken away by Levi's next words.

"You don't even know me but you still say you like me?, do you even know what kind of things I like?". The girl sank looking heart-broken.

"Don't go around and say you like people when you haven't even talked to them for more then 5 mins, for all you know I could be an asshole... Just... like... **now,**" he said with an ice-cold glare staring into the girl's eyes shattering her with each word.

After a few seconds of silence the girl turned on her heels and ran away crying.  
Levi started walking as a light brown-haired girl came over looking a little sad.

"Rivaille couldn't you have been a little more nice?" she said sounding a little worry, looking at Levi.

Levi ignored it and said "come Petra next class is about to start I don't wish to be late".  
The girl Petra followed Levi while looking like she was still dwelling on the crying girl.

"He get girls and boys like that daily, saying they like or love him while they haven't talked to him ones. I think he is just tired of it but never mind how nice or mean he says it they still keep asking not getting what he is hinting" Armin said looking sad at the silence Eren.

Armin poked Eren in the side before starting to walk towards the other class.  
"Come Eren we need to hurry" and with that Eren walked fast after Armin.

The history class went fast by.  
They had read and talking about November the 5 and been told to watch the movie V For Vendetta and then they had to do a test about it in a week.

Armin talked Eren's ears off as they headed for the canteen for their deserved break.  
When Armin started it was hard to make him stop, it was not that Eren didn't like it, it was just so much information to take in, that it made his head slightly spin.

"Armin, it is amazing but I can't follow at all when you talk so fast" Eren said making a weak laugh.

"I'm so sorry Eren, I know I was blabbering. I just love history" he said with a bright smile.

Eren smiled he knew Armin loved history and he didn't blame him, he liked it too.

They could see the big canteen doors as they was getting closer, many people was walking in and out as many had breaks at the same time.  
As Eren walked in he could feel eyes watching him he looked over to his right and saw Levi sit at a table with a few people.

He seemed bored... But when didn't he look bored. But what made him frieze was that he was looking at him. Even with his bored expression he looked beautiful with his steel-blue eyes. His pale skin looked flawless, his hair which looked shiny and soft moved slowly every time he breathed. He didn't knew how long he had been staring but He was brought out of his stare as he heard a voice he knew all to well.

"Eren... It is really you?"

Eren focused his look in front of him and saw the shocked girl looking like she couldn't believe her eyes.  
Before he could say anything she got him in a tight hug.  
"I can't believe my own eyes. I missed you so much. I..I didn't even know you was here" she said holding onto him for dear life.

"Mikasa... I missed you too...but I can't breathe" he said slowly since he couldn't take enough air in to speed up his words.  
Mikasa stepped back hiding her face behind her scarf, the scarf he gave her as a gift one christmas she was with him.  
It was not everyday you saw Mikasa show so much emotion she was good at hiding them but he could clearly see the big smile she had since her eyes lighted up.

Mikasa took Eren's hand and sat down on the nearest table, which was empty.  
Then she looked over at Armin which smiled brightly at her.

"Armin why didn't you tell me?" she looked over at Armin with an unreadable expression.

He only smiled. She knew why so she faced Eren again.

"How are you? I haven't seen you for a year Eren"  
Before he could answer her hand took his chin and move him closer.

"What happen to your face?" she said sounding very worry.

Eren chuckle before saying  
"the same as always I see. I fell down the last flight of stairs at home"

She looked at him in silence with a disbelieve in her eyes.

"But i'm good. I got a job and I like the school so far" Eren said with a weak smile.

Mikasa dropped her staring after Eren had changed the topic, seeing he was not gonna say more about the bruises.

"You got a job? where?" she said looking emotionless.  
Eren knew she wasn't but sometimes people misunderstood her since you had to know her well to see what emotions she hide.

"At the Golden Notebook" Armin said happy joining in.  
"Really?.. You mean Heichou's place?"  
When she said his name it sounded more like a snarl it made Armin flitch a bit.

Mikasa was not a fan of Heichou. She hated how all the other girls seem to bless the earth he walked on. She just didn't see what was so damn special about him... He was so short and the way he declined some of them made her want to punch him.

Eren saw the inner conflict Mikasa had, she looked like someone just kicked him. She was like a sister, sometimes good and sometimes... bad. She was over protective to the point Eren tried to avoid telling her things about his life like when, a guy pushed him into the lockers in his old school, he had just ignored it but if Mikasa saw or heard it she would kick the guy's ass.

"Mikasa, Levi is not that bad" he said looking a bit worried at her.

"Oh so how he treats the girls who confess to him?" she said in anger, he knew it was not to him so he kept talking without hinting any emotion.

"Mikasa you should understand. The word love is not something you just say to a person you don't even know, love is special, it is that one word you say to the person you can't live without. The person you want to spend each day with, the person you dream about, the person you feel truly home with"

Mikasa's eyes sank as the words sunk in.

"When people just say they love you like that, without a good reason.. then I would be mad too" Eren looked down at the table with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Mikasa didn't get time to reply before a scowl made it onto her normal peaceful face.

"Oi, Jaeger. Don't forget to come on time." a smooth voice said

Eren turned and saw Levi with a bored face standing relaxed against a table before walking away. The girl Petra followed saying something he couldn't hear and giggled, making Levi visible tense a little which made Petra giggle even more.

Eren didn't know why but when he saw Petra and Levi together he felt a bit jealous. he pushed it fast aside getting slightly panicked over the feelings welling up. He was not gonna let anyone see how broken he was under his firm mask.

* * *

Sorry beauties! that is took so long to update this my internet was down for 3 days... Yea poor me then you feel how much you need it x))).  
Please leave reviews saying what you think and if you have some things you wish for just tell! ne tell my pretties!.  
What did you think Petra told there made Levi blush/tense? muhaha ^O^


End file.
